


Home for the Holidays

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas fic, M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets shot in the butt just before something major in their relationship happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

Home For The Holidays--Patt

All I wanted was to be home in time for Christmas Eve. I was careful all day long, just like I had promised Sandburg. And who gets shot at in the Police Department Parking Garage? Yes, that would be me. Fuck... 

The wound isn't that bad, maybe they'll let me go home now. Maybe they'll let me get some real clothes on. Jesus I hate these fucking hospital gowns. What's up with the back of it always being open? It makes sense to me, that you'd want to keep a person warm, if they'd been shot. But noooooo!!! Instead, they put me in a room, with another person and put a hospital gown on me. Fuck....

I'm going to call Blair and see if he'll just come up and get me. That would show that damn doctor. I don't have to stay here. Asshole. Goes to medical school and thinks he's better than we are. Fuck...

It's fucking hard to pace holding the back of my gown closed. I really don't like the way the man in my room is watching me. He's right on that edge of getting the shit knocked out of him. Fucker...

The man's coming over to me and he's talking to me. Shit... I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk to him. He wants to know what happened to me. I guess we're going to compare horror stories. Well I guess I'll shut him up quickly and tell him I was shot by a perp in the police department parking garage. That ought to show him who's the tough guy. Oh shit... He's telling me that he got run down by a hit and run driver after he shoved an old woman out of the path of the moving car. Fuck...

I can't win. This man won't shut up. I have to get a hold of Sandburg. Where is he? I've called his cell phone and the loft and no answer. Where in the hell is he? Oh god, I hope nothing happened to him too. That would be about our luck. Please come and take me home, Chief. I need you. Oh shit, I'm starting to whine to myself. Fuck...

My roommate is finally getting sleepy from the drug they gave him. It's about fucking time. Now where is my roommate? I need to call Simon and see if he knows where he is. I have to go home. I promised him I'd be home for Christmas. I really want to keep this promise to him. I love him so much. Tonight's the night. We were planning on doing it. I don't believe my luck. Fuck...

I'll just glance out the window and keep watch for him, that's what I'll do. I can't sit down or lie down. It'll hurt. I want Blair. I want to go home. I hope he's here soon. Jesus, there's Simon driving up. I don't see Blair with him. Fuck...

I'm still watching out the window and don't hear Blair walk into the room. He slips behind me and hugs me and says, "Merry Christmas, Jim."

"Can we go home Blair? I really need to be home for the holidays."

"Let's get dressed." Blair said smiling while rubbing my chest. 

"I wanted to wear this gown home. That'll make it faster and easier for you to get to me." 

"Jim, you're on drugs, I know it now. Come on hot stuff, lets get dressed and we'll talk about this tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too, Chief. Merry Christmas."

God-damn-it, I'm not going to get any tonight. Fuck...


End file.
